new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rice Country
"Duty before glory." The Rice country has never been a major player in the known world's politics. Situated between powers that usually tend to possess far more resources, influence and military prowess, the Rice country has endured. Lending credit to its shrewd diplomacy of surviving in a dangerous world. History The history of the Rice country is often considered to be dull and inferior to its neighbours, either past or present. But if one were to study the texts that introduce one to history, they may ponder on if the Rice country truly is a country with a dull history. For while it has never achieved the status of great power in the world, it has endured various threats that saw larger, more powerful nations fall. Trouble from the east Before the founding of the Rice country, it was split into various clans that vied for supremacy within the region. Though fragile alliances were made, these often shifted and ironically kept the region from having one clan being supreme over the others. In these days, the Rice country natives were forced to deal with various threats. From the east, vicious savages came to the western continent. Rumours of their crimes against many Taika clans and people spread quickly. Some alliances were made and reinforcements were even sent east to aid some neighbouring clans against this menace. All for nought, for only horrifying tales of heathens committing heinous crimes, came in return. Fear gripped many of the Rice country's inhabitants. But their clashes with the Chonobi heathens didn't occur until the forming of the kingdom of Vadrheim. Over the following few centuries and decades, the clans of the Rice country attempted to defend themselves against the constant pillaging and attacks of their Chonobi neighbours. Valiant attempts were made to form a coalition to push the Chonobi threat back to the sea. But each attempt ended in a terrible defeat. It wouldn't be until the legendary hero, Matsuo Shojiro, who managed to briefly unite the Rice clans and strike. His mastery of war and understanding of the Chonobi enemies allowed Shojiro to led an army to the capital of the kingdom of Vadrheim. And leading to the sacking and burning of the fortress, Hafafrell. The founding of the country The founding of the Rice country is shrouded in mystery. Legend has it that the first daimyo of the Rice country followed a golden rooster. The particular odd avian would lead the curious man to a hill. Only to die on top of the hill, somehow inspiring the man to build the future capital of the Rice country on top of it. Though there are many ongoing debates on when the country is formed, the majority of scholars and historians tend to believe that the country was formed in the 4th century ADS. Yet many within the Rice country proclaim that the realm was founded in the 2nd century ADS. Unlike most other countries, the people of the Rice weren't unified through a mixture of diplomacy and martial prowess. The people united because they saw no other solution to the growing threats around them. Adopting a defensive stratagem in warfare as politics, the small country would be constantly plagued by external threats. The Rise of the Pen During the 4th century ADS, the Rice country started to improve its survival tactics. Surrounded by political entities that wouldn't mind swooping upon the rich lands of the Rice, the daimyo and clans decided to focus a large part of their resources on a certain field: diplomacy. Engaging constantly in diplomatic exchanges, the Rice country managed to elude various destructive threats with refined words, understanding and gifts. Capable diplomats have since then been going to neighbouring countries to keep treaties of peace endure while convincing that trade and peace would be a much better alternative than war. For a long time, the Rice country has been able to enjoy a long period of peace and stability. Until the Chuunin Exams of the year 473, which was held within the capital of the Rice country, Yatari. The fighting between various factions saw to large scale destruction, further supplemented by various present jinchuriki that nearly went amok. Military The military of the Rice country isn't one of the largest or most disciplined forces known in the world. In fact, the standing army barely counts up to several thousand professional troops. The bulk of the forces that the Rice country can call upon are conscripts that will be drafted into service whenever war threatens the realm. Rice's Army The army of the Rice country is in the same fashion as any traditional Taika military. The majority of its forces are light infantry, referred to as Ashigaru units. A small core of elite samurai does exist, a class within Rice's country's army. Proud and vigilant, the army of the Rice country doesn't enjoy the same prestige as some other institutions of the country do. Rice's Navy An amusing fact about the military of the Rice country is that it is one of the few land-based nations that boast a stronger fleet, in comparison with their own army. The navy of the Rice doesn't compare in size with other political entities that sail the northern seas but they aren't a joke. Maritime traditions have allowed the sailors and marines of Rice's navy to persist and capable of dealing effectively with small squadrons of pirates and the like. Rice's Shinobi Since some decades, the Rice country has started to invest to build their own shinobi corp. While it certainly lacks the same discipline as the Akinian shinobi or the capabilities of the shinobi of the north, the Rice country is none the less focusing some effort to boast a capable shinobi corp of their own. Demographics Population The population of the Rice country is dominated by the Taika. That said, there are some foreigners that reside within the borders of the peaceful realm. But it is rare to find a Chonobi within this realm, let alone a Yakimara or anybody from another part of the world. The populace is divided within a typical Taika structure, where the largest group is formed by peasants and ruled over by the elite, the nobility. Language The Rice country's main language is Taika. But with its increased effort to use diplomacy to survive among its neighbours, it has over the decades and centuries started to show an interest to learn other languages. Though it became most difficult for the Rice diplomats to master and understand languages, such as Yakimara and Chonobi, they have managed to do so. All in order to strengthen their diplomatic game. Religion The majority of the populace are devout followers of the Way of Fire. Various shrines and temples can be found over the country, regardless of the settlement's size. There are some small groups that practice a more nature-worship but these are so small in number that it is safe to say that the state religion is unofficially the Way of Fire. Government The country is governed by a daimyo, which is dictated by both tradition and law to be a male. This doesn't mean that women can't inherit positions of power or yield influence of their own, for many wives of daimyo have held significant sway over the country. Serving the daimyo are the various leaders of clans that swear fealty to the daimyo but are allowed certain privileges, reigning with a certain autonomy over their own territory. A somewhat unique situation is the existence of the Council of Words. The most respected diplomats are elected and invited into this council, whose primary goal is to advise and aid the daimyo in ruling the country. To the public, their service is to make and propose laws to the daimyo or slight changes. The Council is a prominent political entity but not succeeding the power of the daimyo. What most don't know or realise is that the Council of Words utilizes spies and diplomats to keep a watchful eye on the Rice's neighbours - diligent to alert the daimyo of a potential threat to the sovereignty of the country. Category:Rice Country Category:Country Category:Taika Category:Western Continent